


My majesty

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You still have room for improvement"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My majesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GardensOfTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardensOfTheMoon/gifts).



> I don't regret a thing

~~Your~~ My Majesty

The darkness of the room was lighted by specks of dirty white hues, the light of a round, big moon entering through the balcony of the chamber as the whispers of the fire cracking on the torches that hung from the walls created a gloomy atmosphere that made the blonde in the middle of the room narrow her eyes, trying to readjust herself to the place she had just apparate in.

She couldn’t remember what had happened before; a swirl of magic, a voice calling her name, her lungs being crushed until she couldn’t scream away the pain and then… nothingness.

Looking at her feet she realized the work of stone and wood that made the place look strangely like something she should remember. The metallic taste on her tongue made her swallow though as she also realized that her usual clothes had disappeared being replaced by a black long dress with an artistically spun black lace that almost covered the entire bodice of the fabric.

“Well, well” A voice echoed at her right, the threat that oozed from it making the blonde’s hair at the back of her neck stand up, the rich tone caressing her skin and making her swallow a whimper as she felt the sudden change in the room’s atmosphere, almost as if some kind of magic had started its work.

Slowly, not sure of what to expect, she turned; her eyes firmly focused on what was in front of her she bite her tongue in surprise when the silhouette of a brunette woman greeted her.

“R…” The name didn’t even escape her mouth, her tongue failing to pronounce the name as the woman raised her right hand and stopped her with a smirk already growing on her dark red lips. The make-up, artistically applied, made her look ethereal, almost surreal and the blonde swallowed again, this time tasting not only the metallic flavor that she had felt before but also the slimy taste of blood.

“Quite interesting what I have here” The brunette, as regal as ever, whispered. Her voice, deep and dark, made the other woman tremble as she eyed her like someone would look the goods of a merchant.

She was dressed in reds and blacks, her figure emphasized by the way the dress she was wearing clung to every curve of her body. The way her dark brown hair cascaded from her head, caressing her exposed neck, made the blonde’s eyes linger for a second too long on there, her skin feeling as if million of minute metal cords grabbed her body at once and pulled in different directions.

“Your majesty” She started again, making a carefully sculpted eyebrow arc as deep brown eyes pierced her own, making her unable to walk or move a single millimeter. Her mouth felt dry as the woman in front of her walked, strolled, towards her, back arched, hips undulating under the velvety red fabric that shone against both the moonlight and torches that seemed to whisper mockingly as the Queen approached her. The shadows grew and the blonde’s throat tightened as one single finger traced the outline of her mouth without actually touching it, long, strong looking hands, radiating an almost unnatural heat.

“That’s much better dear” The woman in front of her answered, purred, letting her tongue dart between her soft looking lips. “But you still have room for improvement”

The blonde swallowed as she felt, even if the woman in front of her hadn’t moved an inch, hands touching her neck and the beginning of her shoulders. The light fabric that covered her body doing nothing to hide the way she trembled under the magical caress the Queen in front of her inflicted.

“I…” She tried once again, her own magic starting to crack inside of her, adding fire to the heat she already could feel growing around her. The brunette smirk grew, her eyes turning dangerous and heated in one single second, the pupils blowing up as the chocolate irises disappeared.

“Try again dear” The woman repeated, her whole body looking as if she was moving closer towards the blonde, the way her chest raised and deflated as she spoke making Emma want to plea for forgiveness as her eyes betrayed her once again.

The Queen’s smirk turned into a snarl, her whole pose changing as her left hand rose, digits curling as magic cracked around them, melting the reality away as a spell was casted. The blonde suddenly felt her whole body being stripped away from every ounce of oxygen it possessed, making her open her mouth and try to speak, her knees feeling weak all of sudden.

“Try again” The Queen whispered when Emma’s body gave in, knees hitting the floor as she gasped. Her lips curved once again, smirk already in place as she moved closer towards the blonde, the heat she produced making Emma’s body still when she bent, letting Emma took a glimpse of soft yet strong muscles moving behind the red skin-tight dress.

Still feeling like choking and with the image of those fingers inches away from her body, the blonde licked her lips, her tongue doing a poor job of calming her when she realized how intently the brunette in front of her followed her actions, her own red tongue darting once again between her own lips.

“My…” She finally started, her voice ragged as the cold stone at her knees bite her skin. “My…”

The Queen smirked and nodded, the magic around the two of them making Emma’s mind spin as the perfume that the other woman was wearing intoxicating her mind, making it swirl in roses.

“My majesty” She finally said, eyes narrowed, almost closed, her mouth opening in a gasp as her lungs found themselves barely able to breath once again.

_“Emma?”_

Her name made her open her eyes, making her blink as the chill of the night hit her body at once. Around her the silhouette of Storybrooke greeted her once again, a strange power still surrounding her, sparks and crackling sounds filling the air every time she breathed.

The woman in front of her looked at her worried, dagger still on her hands and tears slowly drying on her cheeks.

“Regina” She whispered, feeling a dull throb inside of her, flashes of the Queen making her tremble with something close to desire and fear as well as hunger. Something inside of her clamored for magic, sought desperately the power she had felt back on that chamber.

“Where have you been?” Another voice asked, making Emma look at Regina’s left where her mother stared at her, fear flashing behind her pupils.

Emma locked her eyes with Regina, unable to talk, the memory of those lips close to her own making her tremble and shudder, desire pooling inside of her.

“I don’t know”


End file.
